Blue and Hazel
by optimistic girl94
Summary: He couldn't believe he had been wasting his talents living this lie. A small mischievous grin fell across his lips. She promised him true success…he would make up for the wasted time. Artemis Fowl the second was finally back.
1. Chapter 1

_Blue and Hazel_

**ONE**.

Opal Koboi experienced many unfortunate scenarios in the past. She admitted to her failures. As a future leader of the worlds she had to be realistic with her tiny flaws. A famous person one stated "Learn from one's own mistakes". She saw her past as a perfect example of how not to succeed. She sat in one of her lavish sitting rooms with a pleased grin upon her beautiful features. She always hungered for a fabulous life…beyond mere existence as an art major…living with children and a simple husband. She gritted her teeth slightly at the memory of her father and their talks. He always believed the intensive occupations were meant for the males. She could only laugh at the thought.  
It had only been a month since her plan began but it was going flawlessly despite only being the earlier stages. Subtly was everything…well…except for her trump card. She put her other plans into motion already. This single trick took a little more effort on her part.

"Opal, love," a soft masculine voice stated from the doorway.

A large grin painted across her features. Despite her annoyance by the title of endearment she was pleased all the same. Standing in the doorway was none other than her former archenemy Artemis Fowl II.

"Come in."

He nodded softly before making his way into the large room further. She softly analyzed him as he made his way toward her. Years had done magic on the human boy. Opal could not deny it. Despite her distaste for romance, attraction and the like she knew what beauty looked like. There had been suitors in the past but she couldn't be bothered with them. After all it had all been her father's clever scheme to get her to settle which was against her own principles.

"And what is it you have there Arty?" she cooed sweetly.

A sly grin painted across the youth's features as he offered over the package. She glanced at the wrapped item curiously before tearing open the gift. Her eyes momentarily lit up at the sight of the Belgium chocolate truffles. Her favorite treat which she had been too busy to acquire. The human boy was thinking of everything before she even did. This would worry her any other day but dismissed it as a harmless act. It had been difficult to convince Artemis to join her. The art of persuasion finally reeled him in.

"Well…I am pleased."

Artemis nodded with a smug grin upon his features. She watched the human dip down carefully to steal a kiss. Quickly Opal moved her head from his path. She gave him an easy going yet stern smile.

"Now, now Arty, please, behave," she stated with a twinkle in her eye.

"Wherever did you get the impression that I allow such…behavior?"

"I thought I would take my chance," he stated confidently.

"Well do not do it again," she narrowed her eyes. "This is a business relationship…any further ideas off that line of thought will not be welcome. But ask for the sweets once again I am pleased…all these chocolates though…how am I ever to maintain my beautiful skin."

"Unheard of," Artemis announced with a grin. "Your skin will remain as flawless as ever…you have nothing to worry."

Opal eyed the youth carefully before popping a chocolate into her mouth. It wouldn't do for the youth to get too closer to her. After all he was simply a pawn. If Opal were any other female she was certain this would be exactly what she wished for. But she is not and will not allow anything to interfere with her focus. As future leader of the world she will of course have loyal subjects…and if Artemis proved himself as useful…he may find himself a lot closer to her throne than she would have imagined for him.

"What is the progress on the LEP security system?" she asked casually as she enjoyed another sweet.

Artemis composed himself before he responded. "Excellent… I already formed a decent disguise. Our future endeavors will go unnoticed…as long as Lunar remains active and loyal."

Opal noticed a twitch in Artemis's eye at the name of one of her subordinates. She rolled her eyes tiredly. This rivalry between Artemis and one of the male fairies was unnecessary. She learned working in a group of many different kinds of individuals never failed her in the past. Her one mistake had been leaving out Artemis but now that was no longer a problem.

"I assure you Lunar despises the LEP just as much as we do," she stated. "Our next plan must go into effect."

"Of course."

For a few seconds Opal glanced at the box of chocolates and then at Artemis. She sighed inwardly before offering up a chocolate to the elder boy. He eyed the treat with a bit of confusion…before allowing Opal to put the sweet confection into his own mouth.

"Do not expect that gesture again," she stated with a smirk. "That was a momentary lapse in my persona."

He nodded as he chewed softly. Despite her statement he smiled knowingly.

"I shall leave you alone," he stated before slowly leaving the room.

She watched him go with a sigh. It wouldn't do to become too soft toward the human. The affection she showed was a momentary lapse in her better judgment and she would make sure it never happened again. An evil grin painted across her lips. Everything was finally falling into place. She popped another chocolate piece into her mouth.

* * *

Hey Everyone! I'm back in this fandom. I never thought I'd be able to write for Artemis Fowl again. My imagination wouldn't leave me alone though so here it goes. In addition I enjoy the Artemis Fowl fandom too much to stay away. I really enjoyed typing up this chapter. What is going on here? Tune in to find out. Tell me what you all think…leave a review with your comments. Thanks for reading. Have a great Morning/Day/Night!

Until Next chapter  
_Bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_Blue and Hazel_

**An: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**TWO.**

Artemis considered himself as an exceptional thinker. His ability to problem solve always came in handy especially in his youth. He had a way of talking that left others speechless…which was to the dismay of his teachers and peers. He thought very highly of his abilities. Sometimes he thinks back to years before this moment and he cringes. Traveling the land and helping others...what a waste. He had goals in life…and he enjoyed meeting those goals. Dancing around with Holly Short was not getting him there. He frowned deeply at the memory of the fairy. At one point in time he believed her to be a strong ally but now he knows she had been simply an anchor.

He walked softly down the hall toward his own chambers. After just speaking with Opal things were promising. He had been quite surprised with himself. Romance had never been his forte. It was one of the many concepts he had pushed aside to achieve ultimate focus ….but now it served two purposes…getting him closer to Opal's future power…as well as just being closer to Opal. A smirk formed upon his lips at the thought. He noticed her hesitance but he had been ever the charmer and was rewarded for it. Opal never shared her chocolates…not with anyone…not even for a job well done. For her to even hand over one…and the method…it was certainly a good sign. When Opal ruled he knew for sure he would be by her side…and then eventually she would share more control with him.

Slowly he entered his own room and was greeted with a vast space. It was very kind of the pixie to accommodate him so well. It would have been easy enough for her to send him to a dungeon while she plotted. It was in her nature to be difficult…but apparently not with him. He grinned widely at the fact. He sat down to his laptop. Before continuing with his work he ran a system scan for any possible bugs…or hidden trackers. It wouldn't do to be found out so easily after all the work he accomplished. While the ten minute scan was underway there was a creak of the door. He turned casually toward it before returning back to work.

"Lunar."

"Mudboy."

Lunar stood at an amazing height of four feet five inches which he thought was strange for a fairy. Then again there was still much he had to learn from the magical world.

"Any news on the LEP?" he asked softly.

"Oblivious as usual…even Foaly hasn't gotten wind of anything yet."

"Of course not," Artemis stated smugly. "I have worked in close proximity with the centaur before…I've come to realize his pattern too well. It was easy to bypass his system."

Lunar rolled his bright eyes at the gloating. Artemis caught sight of the action but said nothing.

"Anything else you wish to discuss? I'm very busy as you can see," he stated gesturing at the computer.

Lunar shook his head and exited the room quickly. Artemis narrowed his eyes at the his back before getting back to was a suspicious subject indeed. He would have to keep a close eye on him. Despite what Opal stated, Lunar couldn't be trusted. He returned back to his computer and began completing the other tasks laid out before him for the day. Timing was essential for their scheme. All the cogs had to work flawlessly. Any deviation could lead to the entire plan falling apart.

He let out a loud yawn as he ran his fingers through his hair. A tiny message popped up on his screen signaling his work was complete for the day. He glanced around his room casually. It had been a while since he enjoyed a nice book. He picked a thick novel off the shelf provided for him. He leant back in his chair and began to read.

* * *

Hello you all in internet land! Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a little short but packed….a bit mysterious…hm. Well wanted to thank Blood Brandy for the favorite. It means a lot that you are interested in the story. There will be more to come. I also want to thank all the viewers and those just dropping by. I am grateful for the support. Any comments? Leave it in a review if you please. Looking forwardto hearing what you think. Thanks again and have a good day!

Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Blue and Hazel_**

**An**: I don't own Artemis Fowl…wish I did though.

**THREE**.

The intensity of the artificial lighting was particularly noticeable this morning. Holly silently made a note of this change as she headed toward Police Plaza. Often she wondered how she could possibly treat each day as a normal one. A heavy sigh left her lips as she pushed open the doors to LEP headquarters. She waved to all her colleagues as she headed toward Foaly's tech lab. Before she reached her destination a familiar voice of authority signaled her out from the other LEP bustling about. She frowned softly before adopting a more carefree expression. She headed toward the office of Commander Marsh Stern…or "Peaches", a nickname the other workers and Mulch had given him.

She glanced around his office before he invited her to have a seat.

"Captain Short."

"Peaches," she smirked.

He snorted at the nickname.

"Captain Short, I am aware of your relationship with this Mud Boy," he commented tiredly. "But you can't start every morning with him on your mind."

A frown painted across her features. She was thankful for the spurt of anger brewing. She would hate for any other emotion to broadcast before her commanding officer.

"I wasn't aware feeling an emotion as a member of the LEP was prohibited."

Marsh groaned outwardly. A small smirk fell upon Holly's lips.

"You know that isn't my meaning, Miss Short."

Holly sighed inwardly. Marsh Stern was a good commanding officer. He knew how to give orders and had experienced enough with thinking strategically…unfortunately he was quite poor at socializing with others. Despite his young age, he acted as if he were already wise. All his mannerisms echoed that of a grizzled veteran, which was the opposite of Marsh's actual life experience.

Marsh started off on Haven traffic duty. After successfully calming down an outburst amongst some elves and gnomes he was invited into the more involved part of the LEP operation. It took no time for him to impress the higher ups…even Julius Root himself had spoken highly of him, which wasn't something he did. After years of Recon and other important missions he was selected as a candidate for Commander, the first true success after Julius.

**_Julius_**, Holly thought sadly. The memory still felt too fresh.

"I am just stating you have obligations to attend to every morning," he crossed his fingers. "Starting your day with, Foaly, isn't part of this."

"He is the technical consultant. It isn't a social call."

"Yes," he nodded. "But, you need to know your orders before you need technical consulting. All I am trying to say is…life moves on…slowly…but eventually…don't be the last to adapt."

"Artemis has helped the people a great deal."

"And has caused the people strife."

Holly folded her arms in protest.

"Captain Short, we aren't telling you to give up on the search."

"Really?" she stated. "Only a few seconds ago you told me life moves on."

Marsh Stern turned toward his wall. He gazed at the pictures of the commanders before him. Holly Short had always been a spitfire when it came to her job. She bent orders like they were nothing but he couldn't let her go her own way for too long. It was time to set some restrictions. If he wanted to get anything accomplished as they should he would have to make some necessary adjustments. As a young commander he was already receiving comments from many skeptics. He didn't take to likely to criticism.

"Do you believe Artemis is in danger?" the commander commented.

"He has been missing for a month."

"Missing?" he rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Yet, there has been no word of his disappearance. Are you sure he didn't take a trip? His family is wealthy…I'm certain any male of his age would take a vacation."

"Maybe," she stated quietly. "But Artemis isn't like anyone…and Butler would never let him out of his sight…which is why I find this strange."

A knowing look took up his features. Marsh Stern was known for being socially inept…but he wasn't deaf. He knew about what his subordinates discussed around his office. If he was fast enough he could catch a few carefree comments before his subordinates went back to "Work Mode". With all the information he gathered in the past he decided to assess the situation. After coming to his own conclusion he figured he would give empathy a full swing. The best action to take with Holly would probably be to form some sort of connection…a form of understanding. They could see each other eye to eye he was sure he wouldn't have too much trouble with her in the near future.

"Miss Short," he smiled. "Does this possibly have anything to do with a more personal reason?"

She eyed him softly. "And by personal you mean…?"

"You've turned down countless of fairies in the field," he commented. "I would think you wouldn't want to be an old maid. Being bold is good for now…but however will you settle down?"

"Excuse you?" she glared.

"I am stating you can't keep turning down every other male who is interested. I know you've deluded yourself into believing a Mudboy is your true option…but let us think logically for a moment."

"I see," she rose eyes narrowed. "I apologize Commander Stern…but I must be off…unless there is an assignment for me I don't see why this conversation should continue."

Marsh nodded seriously. "Of course…the file for your assignment is right here."

She accepted the information. "Foaly will brief you on the technology required."

She grabbed the file and turned toward the door. Before she exited she turned back to the commander.

"Oh and Commander Stern," she stated. "Next time you feel like you have some advice for my life…I suggest you save it because it is my personal business. I decline invitations from my colleagues for many reasons…and the character you showed right here is one of the reasons why I said no to you. Thank you and good day."

Marsh watched her saunter out of his office. His mouth hung slightly agape. If anyone had been present during the last moments of their conversation they would have pointed out the abnormal reddening of the commander's cheeks. Quickly he straightened his desk and continued with his other work.

* * *

When it came to technology, Foaly was a force to be reckoned with. No one knew better about his technology then him. He stood firmly behind this belief. He tinkered with one of his devices and was putting finishing touches when the door slammed nearby. His device tumbled from his hands and onto the ground below. He gritted his teeth. He glanced over the small wreckage and frowned. Casually he glanced toward the door.

"Holly," Foaly commented shocked by her state of being. "You don't slam doors. What is going on?"

"I will tell you exactly what is going on," she remarked. "But first…have you gotten anything yet?"

Foaly shook his head softly. "I think we may be overreacting."  
She shook her head. "It is too suspicious."

"Artemis is a suspicious character and I've worked beside him for a bit now…I still find him questionable. I think it is a natural aspect about him."

Holly sank into a chair nearby a strange machine with large mechanical arms.

"Remember what Butler said," Foaly commented. "Artemis wanted to take a self-vacation. Peculiar but…he is old enough now…and Butler has been training him more. He can successfully kick someone…and punch. Artemis is nineteen years old…I am certain he can fend for himself…especially with that brain of his."

Holly frowned. "I guess, well now would be the time to tell you the interesting conversation I had with, Commander "Peaches" Stern."

Foaly smirked. "He isn't trying to ask you out to dinner again is he? I would have thought the first rejection was enough."

She laughed softly. "No, after the first rejection he didn't ask again. This conversation was a little different…first he started with I need to stop spending my time searching for Artemis…and then he said I need to move on."

The centaur retrieved his crumbled device from the ground. He began repairing it as he listened to his friend.

"But what really got me…was…how he brought up my own personal business," she frowned. " First he talked about how he thinks if I keep turning suitors down…well he thinks I'll be an old maid…and then he had the audacity to state that the reason I do this is because of Artemis."

Foaly paused for a minute. Holly noticed the change instantly. She didn't like the signs of that.

"We both know that is ridiculous though," she remarked casually ignoring Foaly's strange behavior.

There was still no response.

"Foaly."

"I'm thinking."

"About what?" she asked urgently.

"About what you said, Holly," he smiled softly. "Everyone in Police Plaza knows of the infamous duo, Holly and Artemis…the brains and the brawn."  
She chuckled. "Don't you mean Artemis and Butler?"

"No," Foaly smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Holly and Artemis."  
"Stop that," she stated. "There is no Holly and Artemis."

Foaly thought quietly for a bit as he fiddled with his device. "But you want there to be."

Holly narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'm sorry... my ears must be failing me because…I didn't hear you say that…I am in love with a mud boy…who is the age of nineteen…years and years younger than me. I'm certain I didn't hear you say I liked someone who wasn't even in my species."

Her friend faltered a bit under her scrutinizing gaze. They rarely fought about things…but when they did it was always a shock to Foaly's system.

"Look, Foaly, I have a mission to attend to," she remarked seriously. "I'm going to need the best."

Foaly smiled warmly. "Of course…I can do that."

The conversation from before was discarded immediately.

* * *

A gentle breeze passed over Captain Holly Short as she traversed the sky to her final destination point. The memory of her conversations at Police Plaza was fresh in her mind. She couldn't believe even Foaly had the same idea as the other officers. It should be clear to everyone that she did not feel that way about Artemis. Her actions were purely based on her level of concern which was a feeling she had for any friend she had.

Her current mission wasn't anything new. Recon was something she was used to. The offender was a low level criminal. Neenyus Nicholast had gone from nobody to red target for LEP. It was an abrupt change for the unsuspecting sprite. She guessed living an average life sometimes eventually broke some down. Neenyus Nicholast worked in the chutes. He navigated the traffic of civilians from Haven to Tara every Full Moon for The Ritual.

It was believed that one day Neenyus snapped. A few civilians were able to describe the incident to the LEP, unfortunately at the time they didn't have enough resources to quickly pursuit the runner. The commander suggested a small team go out at a later time. They were unsuccessful in their hunt. It was now Holly's turn. A small smile fell across her lips. She couldn't help but feel like she was a bit more experienced with Recon.

Foaly had been surprisingly quiet during her journey. Usually they conversed during her longer trips but there was no word from him since her departure. She would be worried if she hadn't left on such terrible terms. She hadn't meant to snap at him…but…she sighed heavily.

Artemis's absence was believed to be nothing more than an actual personal vacation. Butler had given the younger Fowl clearance to go on this venture alone. The youth had gathered a small bit of belongings and left. A month later there was random contact but nothing substantial. It was nothing Holly could have faith in. Only other individual who agreed with her concern was Mrs. Fowl. She had heard about Artemis's vacation from him but she stated the departure had been extremely abrupt…as if there was an ulterior motive to his leaving. Holly could believe this from her past experience with the "criminal" side of Artemis.

Her destination approached ahead. She began pulling in closer to a log cabin structure in the middle of the woods. She began to question the map but Foaly interrupted her inner thinking.

"Be careful," he stated quietly. "He is armed with stolen LEP equipment."

"How did he get stolen equipment?" she whispered. "Unless he has friends in high places."

"We can't be sure, either way; I've already called for the rest of the team. If he has stolen LEP equipment he has risen on the threat ladder. Holly," he paused before continuing. "For once take it easy."

Holly snorted as she touched down before the cabin. "I'll take it easy when I get back home."

She watched Foaly shake his head from side to side on the screen. Slowly she glanced up at the establishment before causing a ruckus. Neenyus may have entered a human dwelling but she couldn't. She'd have to draw him out herself. When the door abruptly opened to reveal a little mud child she knew this was more complicated than she expected.

* * *

Commander Marsh Stern was both impressed and angered by Captain Holly Short's performance. He has seen her work before but he had hoped after a while she would change. It had been wishful thinking on his part. Her orders had been clear…as usual. Don't interact with mud people. Being a spitfire only meant she would do the opposite of orders. She found a family of three inside with the runaway sprite which led Holly to believe it was a hostage situation. It was an excellent deduction but wasn't to be perused. He glanced at the female sitting across from his desk like she had done so many times before.

"Is there a problem Commander Stern?" she asked as if she were exasperated. "I have been here five minutes."

"Your orders were quite clear."

"It was a hostage situation. I refused to leave them."

He smiled softly. "I know, Holly, I know."

She eyed him strangely before arising. "If there is nothing else…I wish to be excused."

As she turned to the door she heard him call her name. She stopped.  
"Good job today."

She nodded firmly before heading out the door. Outside she was greeted by Mulch Diggums. He has done a great deal for the LEP, despite the entire squad's choice to disqualify his efforts. Over the time he has spent in the LEP they formed a bit of a friendship.

"Peaches seemed in a better mood today," Mulch smirked.

Holly shrugged. "It really isn't important whether or not he is."  
"Heard about earlier."

Holly glared at him.

"What? News spreads."

Holly shook her head. "I think I'm taking an early lunch…care to join Foaly and I?"

He didn't respond but she took the silence as a yes. She found Foaly cleaning a puddle of black ink from one of his table. He noticed her instantly.

"Holly? Heard about the mission…good for you."

"You lost connection for most of it," Holly laughed.

"It was a minor setback; nothing is wrong with my technology…what I can't understand is how he was able to enter a family dwelling with such ease. No one has that powerful of Mesmer ability."

Holly shrugged as they exited Foaly's tech room. "Mystery."

They ended up going to Holly's favorite place in Haven. It was usually crowded around this time but she loved the atmosphere. Foaly quietly complained about the stuffiness of the restaurant wait area. Mulch wondered if his decision to tag a long was such a bright idea. Once they were seated they ordered and descended into friendly conversation.

"I'm just saying that I should be paid more," Mulch pointed out. "I am helping the LEP, after all."

"Paid more or not at all?" Foaly chuckled. "You have racked up a long list when it comes to your criminal activity."

Mulch sulked. "I still should be paid more."

Holly laughed quietly before turning her attention to her fruit and vegetable salad. It was good to have friends to laugh with. She used to be able to do that with Artemis until he left.

"Now, what are you thinking about Miss Short?" Foaly questioned.  
She waved their questioning gazes away. "Just my mission today. I can't believe Stern thinks I should have left the family alone."

"Eh, give Peaches a break," Mulch stated as he tried to enjoy "fairy food". "I don't blame the guy anymore, being a commander is rough. Surprised he is able to keep things under control with you working there."

She rolled her eyes.

"Personally I think you should give him a chance," Mulch grinned. "You start dating him and he'll have to be nicer to us because of association."

Holly laughed. "Right…the day I go out with Peaches…is the day I lose my head. Enough about me. What about you and Caballine?"

Foaly's features softened as he began describing yet another encounter with the most beautiful of all creatures. He rattled off new things he discovered about her while Holly's mind began to wander. She glanced at her utensils in deep thought. She began to focus in on her eyes, one blue the other hazel. It was hard to believe they had been hurtling through time at one point. Having a foreign eye as her own was a constant reminder of how close Artemis and she have become.

Everyone joked about them being romantically involved. Others had no filter when it came to talking about their relationship. Holly could say they were friends up and down the halls but nothing would change. They would believe what they would believe. But they were very misguided…Holly and Artemis were just friends…and…right now her friend, Artemis, was in some sort of trouble. She just couldn't understand what.

* * *

Hey Everyone in Internet World! I'm sorry for the late update! Busy like crazy lately. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence. Anyway, I found this chapter hard to write at first. I didn't know how to bring in Miss Short…finally I decided on this route. Hopefully I delivered it well. I want to thank all my supporters. It means a lot. Thanks to reviewers Diana, Alana O'Connor, and Ozymandis. Also want to thank the followers Blood Brandy and Aqua-Princess of Imagination. Also thanks to viewers and those just dropping by. I appreciate the entire buzz. Hopefully updates will be a little faster.

Thanks again.

Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Blue and Hazel_

An: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

**FOUR.**

Lunar used to believe in justice. A long time ago he had looked into his mother's teary eyes and said 'I'm joining the force'. She had replied with an 'I understand' as she watched her son enter into the field of danger. Like most LEP he began working in traffic duty. Quickly he made his way up the ranks. His team used to be the go to team for Recon missions. The LEP had been his life.

Now he wasn't so sure. Now the earth was a shell of what it once was. The mud people were getting out of hand and the people were incapable of controlling them. Hadn't it been enough that they were forced underground? No, apparently now…wars raged, pollution grew…it was painful to see. Every mission he participated in he got the same image implanted in his brain each time.

It wasn't until the 'Artemis Fiasco' that he finally decided to throw in the towel. Watching the people's inability to stop a mere child was embarrassing. The boy kidnapped a fairy! It was pure madness. He was about to lose hope…and then Opal came.

He had heard things about Opal in the past. She was a very common brand name amongst the people of Haven…and their world. She had come to him promising change. He couldn't accept quickly enough. The down side, Artemis Fowl, was a part of the deal.

Seeing Artemis conversing with Opal on a daily was a harsh reminder that the mud people would always have influence in every aspect of fairy life. There was only one way to remedy his current state of dissatisfaction. He had to prove to Opal that Artemis wasn't as trustworthy as she expected. No one was that loyal. The guise the human portrayed was so well done it even replicated that of the emotion love.

Lunar had to put the responsibility of their mission back into the hands of fairies. He was ready for the challenge. Artemis Fowl wouldn't be a team player any longer. He glanced casually at the time. He was due back to LEP headquarters now. He sighed inwardly. His undercover placement at LEP headquarters was a necessity for the plan but keeping this goal in mind was hard sometimes. It was hard because of his extreme hate for the LEP hanging over his head.

He headed out of their undisclosed location and walked toward his destination. Despite all his uncertainties he was quite pleased with how flawlessly everything was turning out to be. Soon times were going to be a lot different. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Hey everyone in Internet Land! How is it going? Well, I am sorry for the wait and the short chapter. Thought it would be good to give a brief background of Lunar…after all most peeps like to know why others go…rogue. Hopefully it was a nice little tid-bit and insightful.

Chapter 6 should be out sometime soon. Anyway, I would like to thank the reviewers **Diana**, **Ozymandias, Alana O'Connor, favoriters Blood Brandy, Crummywriter, and Redstill. Also like to thank followers aqua princess of imagination. I **appreciate the favorites. Any to all of those dropping by and viewing I appreciate you all as well! Thanks! (Giving a round of applause for supporters right now).

Fun fact: Story takes place somewhere after The The Lost Colony.

Have a good morning/day/night!

Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


End file.
